


fool's gold

by ultraviolentae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Jeno is a cute vampire thats it thats the fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 23:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraviolentae/pseuds/ultraviolentae
Summary: Jeno just wanted a place to feast in peace without getting caught by Humans





	fool's gold

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by [this tweet](https://twitter.com/wawoodworth/status/1031227698499207169) because it SCREAMS noren to me ^^

**H** ard soles clink against the shiny white tiles of the lavish library, the sound ricochets across the seemingly empty building making Jeno cringe at how loud he was being. It wasn't his fault the most succulent humans were awfully heavy, at each step the boy took he felt he might drop dead.

He couldn't, not now that he was so close to recharging is batteries after fasting for so long. It was just a few minutes more of dragging his weakened body across the deserted main hall towards one of the isles to get it over with.

Of course he could’ve fed himself already if he hadn't bothered about the chances of getting caught, but humans were already sleeping with their eyes open after the suspicious amount of cases of people finding themselves to have forgotten chunks of their day and discovering two red almost zit looking bruises way too parallel to be coincidental in their neck.

Humans were such a nuisance, it wasn't like it was his fault he would die without drinking a fair share of blood every so often. Unlike some, at least Jeno made sure to not let his feast die as they deserved. He might be a vampire, but that didn't make him heartless like a zombie. _Those._ Those were the true root of all their problems — the amount of times one of those idiots had tried eating him was getting out of hand really fast, it wasn't like he'd be a very delicious meal… being over three hundred years old and all.

Chatter fills his ears and so he stops in his tracks to replan his scheme, maybe he could do it in the kids section. _Dang,_ the world kept on sabotaging his conscience, but he didn't have much of an option. He couldn't risk it, what if the people talking were human like his prey? He'd surely be doomed.

Jeno sighs loudly as he adjusts the dead weight on his back and turns on his heels to head into the fantasy for kids isle. _Fitting._ “Alright, John.” He grunts when the body falls on the ground with a way too loud thud. “Sorry buddy but you smelled awfully delicious and i’m starving.”

A shiver runs down his spine, his freshly grown fangs itch and so he presses his tongue against them experimentally. “Been too long.” He sighs as he runs his hand through his messy black locks and ducks his head down closer to the man’s neck. The scent was out of this world, or maybe he was just way too hungry.

The moment his fangs cut through the delicate skin, Jeno mewls in satisfaction. Finally, after forcing himself to stay low and starve for a little while longer to stay hidden from their radar, he could drink like he very much needed. It would be so hard to stop but the boy knew guilt would consume him if he were to take a life for his own pleasure, so he tries to slow down and savour every drop like it was made of gold. Which, _technically…_

“Oh. My. God.” A familiar voice makes him flinch, he instantly smacks his hand on top of the freshly made cut and looks up at the source of the sound with his big round yellow eyes. “Could you not?”

The thin boy looking down at him points at the very far end of the isle where a big sign that read  ** _NO_ ** **_food in the library_ ** stared back at him threateningly, another tick in his conscience. _Damnit._ “Sorry.” He pouts, the tip of his fangs press against his bloody bottom lip in an almost bizarrely adorable manner.

The other huffs, arms crossed on top of his chest as his right foot tapped against the tile loudly. “This is your second warning.” He states while glaring at the vampire who had already gotten on his feet and latched his hands around the man’s ankles so to drag him right back out again.

It was true, it was in fact the second time he had tried to use the local library as his canteen but what other option did he have? His dorms were filled with thirsty vampires like him who would definitely not let him enjoy his meal in peace without trying to get a sip too. The rest of the public places didn't have blind spots like the massive ancient library did, his only problem though… A damn witch whom he kept forgetting the presence of.

Jeno didn't hate witches, not at all. Just hated how they could check, using their stupid spells, if danger was around. Not that he minded getting caught all that much if he was to be honest, witches were known to be majestic creatures but the boy — Renjun as the paper in his chest read — took the stereotype to a whole new level. If getting caught and having his feasting session ended prematurely meant he could talk to him and admire his beautiful features, then maybe Jeno wouldn't mind the never-ending ticks in his conscience that were to come.

He steals the witch a glance, a long almost dress looking black cloth covered most of his body making him look even tinier than he was. His legs were hidden away with black tights with a cat pattern (amazing taste if he said so himself), his arms too were hidden by two pairs of black fingerless evening gloves with a string around the middle finger to keep them in place. Lastly his eyes dropped towards his combats boots adorned with gold patterns and moon shapes that complimented the boy’s messy golden locks.

And if that wasn't enough to take Jeno’s breath away — he really wasn't used to such well dressed people surrounding him, vampires stop caring for such things after they turned about a century old if not before — the boy’s stunning face was. Those pretty feline looking dark eyes were filled with disapproval but, _fuck_ , Jeno couldn't seem to unlock their eyes until the boy’s glare hardens threateningly which, to put it simply, meant Jeno had to get his ass out as soon as possible if he wasn't there for any book related activity.

The vampire grabs the man as if he were a sack of potatoes and quickly analyses the witch one last time, taking in just how lovely his slender face looked under the dim yellow light. _He was surely going to comeback._

 

His fingertip brushes against the dusty books leaving a black smudge on his index that he rubs against his skinny jeans. Jeno stares at the unconscious body of the girl laying on the cold floor and scratches the top of his head.

Truthfully, he wasn't feeling all that hungry, there was no need to take advantage of the human like that. His leader would've reprimanded him for taking food for granted, and giving humans so much consideration. It just ran in Jeno’s blood to be that way.

“Julia, you stay there. Don't you wake up.” The boy pokes the area just above her chest as if giving orders to a child. Her torso inflates and then deflates in a calming fashion signifying she was simply knocked out, and prone to waking up at any second.

He spares her one last glance before peaking out of the isle he had chosen to dump her body in search for possible threats only to be greeted by a deserted hall. _Perfect._ Jeno straightens his back and rolls his shoulders a few times to relax, he knew exactly what he was looking forward and it definitely wasn't a book.

It was idiotic really, as an almost three centuries old vampire Jeno felt like a complete child chasing after a pretty boy like that. In such an indirect cowardly manner that only teenagers would act. He couldn't help it, all his brain screamed about was seeing that hypnotising witch again no matter the method.

“Wandering about, eh?” A voice breaks the silence making Jeno almost shriek in fear and surprise, somehow he manages to keep his chill and stay calm even if his heart was beating painfully hard against his chest. “No corpse this time?”

Jeno turns around, his eyebrow raises playfully when he figures who the voice belonged to. “Am not here for such activities.” He lies through his teeth, showcasing the other a sweet smile as he does so. “I'm looking for something.”

“Something.” Renjun repeats mockingly and then clicks his tongue. “What exactly?”

The other takes a second or two to take in the witche's beauty, his dark pink lips were so eye-catching he couldn't help but drift his eyes in their direction. _Was it lipstick?_ , Jeno swore they were not so noticeable last time he had seen the boy. “A book.”

“Ah really, what else could it be in a _library_. Dumb me, right?” Renjun teases while playing with his broom that Jeno had not even noticed had been there the whole time. He twirls it around while staring right into Jeno’s eyes as if he could read the other’s thoughts by doing so. “So, which book? May i help you?”

Jeno’s lips twitch. “Right.” He wets them and massages the side of his face awkwardly. “About… witches. I'm interested in them.”

“Is that so?” The corner of Renjun’s lips curl upwards.

“Yeah.”

The witch clicks his fingers and suddenly about three thick books of all sorts of colours fall right in front of Jeno’s feet, almost hitting his toes in the process — and thank god they didn't for they would've broken them for sure. The boy stares at them, he couldn't process a word the titles said and for a hot minute even thought Renjun might’ve cast a spell on him.

“It's Latin, fool.”

Jeno looks back up, an awkward chuckle leaves his lips. “Don't use your powers to read my thoughts…”

“You're just awfully transparent. Thought maybe an old vampire like you would be wiser, apparently not.” The boy teases and makes a circular motion using his hand, right away one of the books levitates and stays floating mid-air right in front of Jeno’s face.

“I'm a young vampire actually…” He breathes out too astonished by the witch's powers to retort properly. “Do i take it with me to read?”

“No.”

Jeno frowns. “Then what?”

“It's a relic i’m not letting you off with it.” The witch shakes his head, and just as the other was about to ask something, Renjun cuts him off. “You must come here if you wish to read it.”

“Oh.”

He walks past the vampire and the books follow behind, swimming in the air as if they had a mind of their own. Jeno could only stare in awe, not only at the book but at the boy whose hair shone brightly even in the dim library lights. “We have a reading spot over here.” Renjun extends his arm elegantly pointing at a lounge filled with couches and pillows illuminated by five yellow lamps, it seemed comfy enough. “When you wish to leave, put the book in my desk and you're good to go.”

Jeno blinks back at him, firstly because he hadn't expected _this_ to happen. Secondly, because Renjun was talking more than he had ever and that in itself made the boy’s brain stop working. Not only his face was beautiful, it seemed his voice was too, and now that he had heard it for longer than two seconds he was addicted. He wanted to hear the other talk and talk, forever if possible.

“Okay.” He finally says and plops onto one of the dark green couches. It was old, its surface filled with scratches and smudges but somehow still managed to look welcoming, maybe it was the vintage touch or maybe Jeno was used to being surrounded by old, overused things — most vampires in their clan kept memories of their old lives including Jeno, their house was filled with ancient useless junk.

The same book flies towards the boy and then falls on his lap making him grunt for it was way heavier than Jeno had expected. He pets the hardcover before looking up at the witch who looked back at him with a sly smile. “Enjoy learning about me, fool.” Renjun cackles as he turns his back on the vampire to head behind the old wooden counter, Jeno watches him go in silence since his brain seemed to be frozen still.

Then it hits him.

“Shit.” Jeno hisses, Renjun lifts his head to shoot the other a puzzled look and watches as he comes closer and slams the book on the desk. “I have something to care of-” He blabbers in a hurry.

“Forgot about your little capture?” The witch quirks his eyebrow up making Jeno stop in his tracks to look at him wide eyed in pure shock. “Don’t look so shocked. And she hasn’t risen yet for the record.”

Jeno lets out a puff of air in relief and throws his head back to bark out a little nervous laugh. “I’d be ruined if she had.” He goes back to looking right into the other’s eyes who sparkled as if they contained the night sky trapped in them. “I will be back.”

Renjun snorts. “Okay.” He mumbles nonchalantly as he twirls his fingers to make the book fly right back to where it had come from, his movements were so elegantly hypnotising that Jeno had to force himself to come back to earth.

“Will you wait for me?” The vampire pushes, moving his whole torso closer to see if he could get a reaction out of the boy other than the same old indifferent expression Renjun often gave him.

“In your dreams.” Is what leaves his pretty lips, but Jeno caught the slight smile that threatened to form in the boy’s lips that Renjun had quickly repressed. That in itself was enough to give him a confidence boost to keep on going.

Jeno licks his lips, his eyes light up mischievously as he opens his mouth. “Y’know…” He pauses and, in the dead silent library, Jeno could hear Renjun’s breath hitch with anticipation. “Vampires do not sleep, therefore i cannot dream.”

The witch opens his mouth to speak then closes it and breathes in sharply with his eyes closed as if he was dealing with an annoying five year old who had been nagging him for far too long. When he opens his eyes again, he finds Jeno’s face mere centimeters away from his. He gasps and takes a step back after shoving the vampire away, but instead of looking offended by the action, Jeno simply chuckles in amusement.

Renjun clicks his tongue and frowns, feigning annoyance while rubbing his flushed cheeks. “Get lost, fool.” He drifts his eyes downwards to avoid having to look at Jeno for a second longer, strands of his golden hair fall in front of his eyes as he scribbles down something in a paper.

“Are you writing down your number?” The other tries prying but Renjun hides away whatever he was doing, mumbling curses under his breath while trying to elbow Jeno so the boy would finally stop trying to peak over the counter.

Finally, after he’s done, he folds the paper neatly and keeps it inside his fist. “I would never, not in a billion years." Renjun spits out.

“I’m immortal, i got all the time in the world. More than a billion in fact.” Jeno grins smugly making the witch let out a frustrated groan.

“Bold of you to assume you could manage to stay alive for that long.” He bites back and tilts his head innocently, a slight pout forms on his lips as he hums. “Seems your prey has awoken, you better get going.”

Jeno yelps, the next thing Renjun knows, the vampire is already fading in the distance. He could still hear the boy’s footsteps as he ran through the isles to try and find the human he had picked as his feast.

Once the vampire finally finds the place where he had left the passed out girl, he finds her still lying unconsciously on the floor. He rolls his eyes, cursing the witch in his head for being so smart. It wasn’t like that was going to stop him from coming back, many years of fooling around gave him the experience he needed to notice small details that gave away Renjun’s true intentions. Jeno didn’t plan on backing away no matter how many games the other played.

It was fun, really, Jeno had never encountered someone as feisty as Renjun. He had always heard highly of witches and their attitude, but it never really caught his attention until now. Jeno was utterly and quite pathetically captivated by the witch, addicted if he may say so.

He bends down to try and pick up the woman’s body, it’s then that he notices a white dot a few meters away from him. The vampire lets go of the human’s arms to go walk closer, a neatly folded paper sat there glowing slightly on its own as if begging to be picked up. And so Jeno grabs it, placing it on the palm of his hand where it stops glowing and then slowly unfolds by itself revealing what was written inside.

 

_My shift ends at 7 p.m_

 

Jeno blinks back at it, waiting for the words to process, and then lets out an involuntary shriek. He quickly puts the note in his back pocket before heading back to the woman and frantically trying his best to throw her over his shoulder. A curt glance at the old clock confirms the time, _6 p.m._ It gave him just about one hour to get rid of the useless human so he wouldn’t be late to pick Renjun up, and after that… He supposed he could figure out a decent date idea in such a short period of time.

He sprints out through the humongous wooden double door. There was no time to waste.

**Author's Note:**

> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/aquadons)  [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/ultraviolentae)


End file.
